


Like a Ghost in the Night

by emeraldxcity



Series: Need You Now [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, One-Sided Love, Young Justice - Freeform, post Endgame, traught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldxcity/pseuds/emeraldxcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since Wally died and Artemis is still hurting. She takes comfort in her dead boyfriend's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Ghost in the Night

A tear slides down the girl's cheek, pooling itself on the chest that her head is resting against. This wasn't new, not in any way.

Artemis can still hear the echoes of the pleasurable moans bouncing off the sides of her skull and ripping from her chest, could still feel the ghost of his hips pressing into her's, both of them just trying to feel something, trying to fill that emptiness with something. _Anything_.

These trips had become a common occurrence only a couple of months after Wally's death. They both desperately needed someone and they found relief in each other. The first time it had felt really forced on both sides and Artemis had just broke down when it was over, crying like someone had ripped her soul straight out of her. Dick had stayed that night and that was what had sealed the deal.

Now they'd been having these meetings for so long, it felt normal. She almost could feel okay when he was in her bed, breathing life into her and leaving physical proof along her neck and jaw that he'd been there. All she ever had to do was call and he'd be there within ten minutes.

It wasn't about the pleasure or the sex, it never was. It was about the pain, the loss, the grieving over their teammate. Over Artemis' boyfriend and Dick Grayson's best friend. In the moments when he's gripping her hard enough to leave bruises she'll feel for days, she knows they are the only two people in the world that felt that same pain.

“'Mis?” He says softly, fingers brushing over her shoulder and she instinctively grips him tighter, silently begging him not to tell her that he has to leave.

_Please don't leave me alone again, not yet._

Instead she's met by his other hand gently wiping the tears from her cheek. “You okay?”

It makes her feel sick, the way she can hear just how much he cares about her.

Makes her feel guilty too because she knows Dick loves her, _has_ loved her for a long time. And even though she'd already told him, before this even started, that she wasn't sure she could ever return the feelings and he'd been okay with it, it never ceased to make her chest ache, knowing tonight and every other night meant something more than comfort to him.

She swallows, trying to control the tears that keep slipping from her eyes. She doesn't always cry after his late night visits, in fact, she hadn't done it in months, but this time was different and he knew why.

It's Wally's birthday and Artemis had just slept with her dead boyfriend's best friend. Any other day it wouldn't bother her, the only guilt she would feel being the guilt over Dick's feelings.

She'd vowed days ago she wouldn't be anywhere near Dick Grayson today, but halfway through the day she found it hurt too much. She needed someone to make her feel whole again.

She hears the boy sigh, feels the way his chest moves when he does so and she closes her eyes, trying to prepare for whatever he was going to say, the fear of him saying they couldn't do this anymore gripping her heart. She might honestly die if he sad that.

“I know you miss him, Artemis-”

“Don't.” She says quietly, her breathing quickening, “ _Please_ , don't tell me to get over him.”

“I wasn't going to say that, 'Mis.” He says softly and she feels him sitting up, forcing her to do so as well, clutching the sheets over her bare body. “You know I wouldn't ever say that to you.”

She relaxes slightly and nods, because she knows he's right. He wouldn't do that to her. He misses him too.

“I just want you to be okay. You know I care about you.” She tries to keep from flinching at the statement, hoping if she failed to stop it, that he didn't see it, though she can tell by the look on his face that he had. “I love you, Artemis and I know that scares you and that you still care about him but... 'Mis I just... I agreed to this because it seemed to be helping at first but...”

“No.” She says, quickly climbing over to him and grabbing his shoulder desperately. “Please, Dick, it's helping, I swear-”

“Artemis.” He says, cutting her off. Tears start pooling in her eyes all over again and she doesn't even try to hide the way her body shakes.

“Dick.... _please_.” The blonde sobs desperately, not even sure what she's begging him for. All she knows is that he can't leave. He just can't. “I need you, _please_...”

“I'm not going anywhere, 'Mis, just try to calm down and listen to me.” He says softly, practically reading her mind. The male's hands gently press against her back, pulling her to him so he can press his lips to her shoulder. After a few minutes, when she's stopped shaking, he finally talks again.

“I know you're still hurting, believe me, I know. And _you_ know that I care about you. I just want you to be okay, Artemis, I want you to not hurt anymore or... at least not hurt as badly.” She hates how much this sounds like a breakup, even though they weren't together anyway. Sometimes, though only in rare moments that she found she didn't feel guilty about it, she would like to think that they were together. But people who were in a relationship held hands and kissed each other without the need for any sort of sexual desire behind it, those were things she and Dick didn't do. Their relationship began and ended in this bedroom, on this bed and under these sheets. Outside of this room, they were teammates, _friends_. Nothing more.

“I think you and I should slow things down. I think... if you gave me the chance... I could be good for you, Artemis. Actually good for you, long term. Not just a temporary fix.”

The girl pulls back, looking up to meet his eyes with blurry vision.

“....What do you mean?”

“I mean... you let me take you out for dinner, let me treat you how you deserve to be treated. Give _us_ a chance.”

“Dick... I.....”

“I'm just asking you give it a try for a couple of months, that's it. If... if this is better for you then we'll come back to this. We'll come right back to you call and I answer, okay? Just... let me try, Artemis. Let me try to help you.”

There it was, the caring tone again. She knows he cares, god she knows he really does. He's been everything she's needed these past couple of months. Always gentle and caring and so aware of her needs, more aware than she even was most of the time. She shouldn't be surprised.

“Artemis?” He says hesitantly after a long moment passes with her just staring at him quietly.

“Okay.” The archer replies suddenly, suddenly feeling an odd sense of shyness as she pulls the blankets up to cover her again.

“Really?”

She nods, gripping the edge of the blanket tightly.

“We can try it your way, Dick.” She replies, unsure of what to do next, her face heating up as she just stares at him. This was going to be different and she couldn't know for sure if it was a good different or a bad different. Before he would just come and go like a ghost in the night, now... now he wanted more out of her, wanting feelings and intertwined fingers in public and ridiculous dinner and movie dates and _normal_ things. Things she would have done with Wally.

“I love you, Arty.” He says softly, leaning forward and pressing his lips briefly to her's in a gentle kiss before he's pulling away.

“I know.”


End file.
